


A Surprise for You

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dress Up, Dresses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Finn loves Rey, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Miracles, Rey loves Finn, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sillyness, Tenderness, unseen tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Despite this being the season to be jolly, Rey is feeling anything but cheerful, since she won't be spending the Holidays with her Husband.So, Family and Friends rally around her to help her with her heartache.And then, she receives a Christmas miracle!





	1. Finding a Reason to Smile again

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kinda of early, but I wanted to do this little story as it was unfolding in my mind.
> 
> So, here you go!
> 
> Based on a true story.
> 
> (Kinda.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey isn't feeling much like getting into the Christmas Spirit. So, her family steps in to help ease her into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a thing.  
> I wrote it.  
> That's all.

It's the Festive Season in the City of Coruscant!

Everyone is gearing up for Christmas. There's red and green lights and decorations everywhere. Star shaped lights hanging from street lights. Snow blankets the City streets and the surrounding skyscrapers. There's shopping to be done and Christmas dinners to prepare for. Tis the season of cheer! But, not everyone is having such a jolly good time.

Rey Skywalker-Storm is in no hurry to get into the Christmas Spirit, because she can't get the one thing she wants the most: for her husband, Finn to be home with her for Christmas. He told her just over 6 months ago that he was going to be called away to an undisclosed location to carry out some classified objective for some unspoken period of time.

Obviously, him being a soldier, currently in active duty for the last 6 years, there were gonna be calls that he was not going to be able to ignore. And many of them were not allowed to be discussed outside of the selected officials. So, him being away for so long, and possibly be put in danger, just leaves Rey a nervous wreck. She's always wondering if she'll ever see him again, praying that it would be face to face and not her standing over him in a coffin. Thankfully, he made it a point to face time Rey and their daughter, Zada, whenever he had a moment. So, at least, getting to see and talk to him was always a relief.

Needless to say, Rey understood that Finn had no say in the matter, but it still sucks not having him there at home with them, especially on the holidays. He wasn't there for Zada's 4th birthday and Rey missed him for thanksgiving. So, now, with Christmas being less than two weeks away, she was gonna have to spend it, celebrating with family and friends while worrying about the man she loves more than anything. 

There was no need for her to be in a happy mood! And really, no one can blame her. But, something needed to be done.

* * *

Later, on Friday evening, as Rey and Zada are watching T.V., Rey's phone rings. She picks it up and sees that it's her sister Jaina calling. 

Rey answers it. "Hey, Jay. What's up?"

_"Hey, girl. Not a whole lot right now."_ Jaina says. _"What are you two up to?"_

"Oh, just sitting here, watching _The NeverEnding Story."_ Rey says.

_"It's that a bit too scary for Zada?"_ Jaina asks.

"Not at all. She loves it." Rey says. Zada whispers something to Rey while smiling, and Rey playfully squeezes her baby's cheeks. She then plants a kiss on the top of Zada's head.

_"Oh! Well, okay, then."_ Jaina says.  _"Well, the reason I was calling was: did you ever get around to putting your Christmas decorations up?"_

Rey scoffs. "Uh... no."

_"Rey! Why not?"_ Jaina asks.

"You know why not, Jaina." Rey says firmly.

_"I know you miss him, Rey. But, Finn wouldn't want the two of you to skip over Christmas just because he's not there."_ Jaina says.

"Yeah. I mean, I know that." Rey says. "But, it just wouldn't be the same without him. I know it's not fair to Zada, but if we can't have Christmas with him, then well... we just won't have it at home."

Jaina sighs.  _"Look, I know that you've been kinda moping around ever since Thanksgiving. So, how about we all have a girls' day out tomorrow? Just you, me, Zada, mom, Jess, Rose. All of us? It might do you some good just to get out of the house for something other than work."_

And, before Rey can decline, Jaina continues on to say...

_"And, before you say 'no', Rey, you should know that Mom really wants to see you and Zada. She says you haven't been coming around the house as much anymore. And she insisted that I try and convince you to come. So, please come!"_ Jaina stresses.

Rey thinks about it for a moment. Now, she wouldn't say that she's been moping around, exactly. But, yeah... she hasn't been really herself since thanksgiving. "Yeah, maybe." She says. "I'll think about it."

_"Not good enough, Rey."_ Jaina says.

Rey frowns at the phone. "What do you mean? I said that I'd think about it."

_"You always say that. 'I'll think about it'. How about you don't and, for once, just give me a more definitive answer? Like, yes?"_ Jaina says.

"I may wanna sleep in tomorrow." Rey argues. "Since it's Saturday, I'm allowed to. Aren't I?"

_"You are. But, you don't have to. Rey, come on! It's the holiday season. We've got family coming into town here pretty soon. And you are in no way prepared for anything. No tree, No decorations, no new dresses... when was the last time you washed your hair?"_

"Hey!" Rey yells defensively.

_"Oh, don't act all sensitive on me now, Rey. You know what I mean. You haven't been yourself in lately. And I'm starting to think that you aren't taking better care of yourself. I just don't want you to be depressed. Not when you have Zada counting on you. So, do yourself a favor; say 'yes'. And, maybe don't do it for you, but do it for Zada."_

Rey looks down at Zada, who's too busy, watching Atreyu talking with the black wolf, Gmork.She looks back over at the T.V. Screen. "Yeah. Okay. I'll go with you."

_"Yes!"_ Jaina exclaims.

"But... hey, listen to me, Jay. I'll be more than happy to go wherever you want, but don't you take me to _Amora's_ or anywhere that sells that over expensive B.S. that you buy. Because, knowing you, you'll just use the trip as an excuse for you to get all the gaudy crap that you'll love for all of 5 minutes before deciding that you didn't really want it in the first place. You're not gonna make me waste money again. So, don't bother trying to bully me into doing it again this time. Alright, Jaina?" Rey asks. When she doesn't hear Jaina reply back, she repeats herself and gets a little more firm in tone. " **Alright, Jaina?!** "

_"See you tomorrow!"_ Jaina say rapidly.

"Jaina!" Rey goes quiet when she hears the  **< Click!>** She holds the phone out and looks down at it like she was just insulted. 'Did Jaina just hang up in my face?' Rey thinks to herself. This was giving her some serious flashbacks.

"Mama? What wrong?" Zada asks.

Rey brushes the back of her fingers over Zada's left cheek. "Okay, it's okay, baby. Auntie Jaina's just being her rude old self."

"Auntie Jaina is being rude?" Zada asks.

"Yeah. She's being rude to mama." Rey says in a baby voice.

"She better stop being rude to you, mummy." Zada says. "Or I'll put her in the corner."

Rey couldn't help but burst out laughing. She could tell that Zada was so serious, but it was so funny to hear her say that. "I'll tell you said that."

"Good. Let her know." Zada says, putting her fists on her hips and nodding her head, emphasizing every word.

Rey continues to giggle at this, kissing Zada on the top of her head again.

* * *

Rey and the ladies are hanging out at Jaina's before they head out for the day. They converse about everything from: how good they all look, to exercise, dresses and outfits, jewelry, drinking almond milk, counting calories, daytime soap operas, Social media, drama in the work place, Asshole bosses, annoying women they work with, men who can't take 'no' for an answer, the guys they **do** like, sleaze, and their Husbands/Boyfriends, etc.

Well, Leia, Jaina, Rose, and Jess do all the talking. Rey just sits quietly watching little Zada walk around, trying to mimic what the other women are doing and saying, much to Rey's amusement.

And, eventually, they get around to the one among them who hasn't spoken a word in the last 3 hours they've all been talking.

"Now, what's all this about you skipping Christmas this year?" Leia asks her youngest daughter.

"What about it?" Rey asks. "I'm just not in the mood to do it this year. So, we won't be having it. That's all there is to it."

Leia looks over at Jaina. "She's not happy that Finn wouldn't be here to celebrate Christmas with her and Zada. So, she's just pretending that it's not happening this year."

Leia hums and nods.

"Hey!" Rey calls out to both her Mother and Sister. "Don't talk about me like I'm not 3 feet away from you!"

"Sorry."/"Sorry!" Leia and Jaina say in unison.

"So, what are you going to do?" Leia asks. "Just stay at home all day?"

"I don't see what the big deal is." Rey says. "So what if I don't put anything up? I just don't want my child to have Christmas in a big empty house without Finn. That's all. I'm not saying we wouldn't be doing anything, beyond opening presents. I'm just saying that we won't be celebrating Christmas at our house. That's all." 

"Listen, Rey." Leia says. "I know what it's like not having the man I love home with me, especially on the holidays. I when through that with your Father being away so much. Okay? I miss having Finn around here, too. But, don't forget; you're not gonna be alone for the holidays, honey. You got Zada, me, Jaina, and so many others coming here to share it with you. And, knowing Finn, he'd hate the idea that you didn't get to enjoy the holidays just because you spent it missing him. Think about how terrible he'd feel about that."

Rey never thought of it like that before. She knows that Finn must miss them like crazy and that he wishes nothing more than to be there with her and Zada. But, he can't. That's just the way things are. No matter how much she wishes they weren't. "Yeah. Jaina said just as much."

"Right." Leia nods. "So, since we'll all be out and about today, how about you come with us? You don't even have to buy anything. Jaina and I can get a few things for you and Zada. Jaina will even pay for whatever you want this time."

"Wha?! Ma!!" Jaina whines.

"Jaina, stop." Leia says, as if she were talking to a child. "Rey's always had to pay for your junk. So, now... I'm expecting you to return the favor. This is your baby Sister, so you'll take care of whatever it is she wants. And you better not give her any fuss."

Jaina huffs, slamming her hands down on the counter top. Rose and Jess both giggle to themselves. "Shut up." Jaina says to them both.

Leia turns her attention back to Rey. "So, how about it?" She asks.

Rey smiles before nodding her head 'yes.' She'll go, just to see Leia making Jaina actually spending her own cash on crap this time around. That'll be enough to get her out of her Mope. Uhh... bad mood, rather. "Okay. Yeah, sure. Zada and I will come with."

* * *

The Ladies spend much of their day out at the mall, buying whatever things fall into their line of sight. Whether it be for Family & Friends (Or for themselves), they waste no time in assembling a ton of shopping bags that is carried from store to store all across the mall.

True to her word, Leia encourages Rey to pick a few things for herself and for Zada, while Jaina foots the bill. There were some new dresses and some make-up that Rey had her eye on and was interesting in buying. So, with that, coupled with some dolls and a few other things for Zada, Rey starts to feel a little better now that she was in the company of people she loved. And, for the first time in a while, she was more engaging. More interactive. More open about the way she was feeling.

She was worried! Finn was away, probably putting himself in danger for other people. The thought of seeing him hurt or worse downright terrifies her! It's great that she gets to see him when they share face-time together. But, the moment that screen goes black, Rey's right back in the worrying chair. She was his wife. Of course she would worry.

But, being out here with the ladies makes her feel like she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. 

She still missed Finn (Needless to say again), but she was starting to think that maybe she should get around to setting up her decorations at the house. She'd hate to make Finn feel miserable, knowing that she couldn't have fun without him there. So, now she was willing to make the best of it.

 

After the mall, the ladies disbanded to drop their things off at their places before moving on to get their hair and things done. There was gonna be a little get-together night, as family and friends was coming over to Leia's for a little get-together.

For what, Rey's not sure. But, now that she was in a much better mood, Rey had no intentions of missing this! So, after dropping Zada off with Finn's Mom, Sana, she gets ready like she's going to an event!

* * *

Either one by one or in pairs and/or groups, people start rolling on in for this little shindig that Mrs. Organa-Solo had planned for Saturday evening. Everybody from old high school friends like Jess and Rose, to friends she met later down the road like Karé and Snap were all there! The Party wasn't even in full swing yet, and everybody is having a great time.

But, as Rey looked around, she noticed that she wasn't the only one alone for this thing.

"Hey." Rey gently elbows Jaina. "Where's your hubby?"

"Working late." Jaina says with a let down sigh. "Hopefully, he won't be too late getting here."

Rey checks her watch. "Well, it's only 7:37. The Party doesn't even start until Nine. And Mom told me this'll be an all night thing. So, he's still got plenty of time."

"Yeah." Jaina agrees. "Although, I think I'd better fix and hide his plate now. Between Lennox and Rose, most of the food will be GONE."

"Good idea." Rey says. "With Lennox eating everything in sight and Rose pregnant, you should go ahead and get started."

"Yep." Jaina bolts for the kitchen as Rey goes looking for her Father, Han.

 

After putting a couple of plates together, Jaina heads through the back door that leads out into the garage and places the plates into her car for momentary safekeeping.

A  **< Ping!> **indicates to her that she's just received a text message.

_[Text from: Poe - 8:03 P.M.] Just picked up our G.O.H. On the way now._

Jaina smiles at this. She sends back...

_[Text to: Poe - 8:05 P.M.] K. Just come on in through the front door. Be waiting for U_

_[Text from: Poe - 8:07 P.M.] Check._

Jaina leaves out of the Garage and heads back into the home.

 

It's after 9:00 P.M. and everybody is here! (Except, of course, Poe.)

Everytime someone comes in through the door, Rey secretly hopes that somehow Finn's bound to walk over that threshold and hold Rey in his warm embrace. She knows that's not gonna happen. But, hey! A girl can hope, right?

"Hey." A deep, gruff-sound voice calls out.

Rey looks over her shoulder to see her Father approaching with two bottles of Corona. She smiles faintly.

"Refill, Kiddo?" Han asks.

"Naw. I'm driving." Rey says.

Han sets down one of the bottles and pops the cap off of the other one. He then takes a swig before setting that one down, too. "Well, I know that you've been having kinda of rough go of things, not having Finn here and all. So, how are you, Rey?"

"Well, I'm hanging in there." Rey says. "Y'know, I'm actually glad Jay and Mom made me go out today. I really needed that time to help clear my head."

Han nods understandingly. "Zada doing alright?"

"She's doing fine." Rey chuckles. "Can you believe that she was actually mad at me because I wouldn't bring her here?"

Han looks at her, amused. "She was?"

"Yeah. She said she wanted to uhh... have her sit at the big girls' table." Rey says. "She was tired of always sitting with the babies. Apparently, Jaina's dining room table was the 'big girls' table' and she wanted to spend the night with the 'Women'."

Han laughs at this. "That's my sweetie right there!" He takes a moment to regain his composure. "Well, you tell her to stay young. I'm not ready for her to grow up just yet."

Rey giggles. "Yeah. Me, either. But, she is. 4 years old and already running the show. And she's not stopping for anybody."

"She needs to slow down for me." Han says. "I'm not ready for another grown woman around here."

Rey laughs out loud at this.

Han picks up his drink and starts to take a swig when he notices Jaina signals to him. He then immediately lowers the bottle. "Oh! shit... Rey..." Han wraps an arm around Rey's shoulders. "There's something I've been meaning to give you. Come on with me over to the study."

Rey accompanies her Father to his office.

Jaina starts moving people into position as the room slowly goes quiet.

* * *

Han grabs a box off of one of the shelves in his office. He sets it down on his desk.

"You remember when you asked me to make you a ring just like your Grandfather?" Han asks.

"Grandpa's old Falcon ring?!" Rey asks excited. "You made it?!"

"I did." Han answers. "I finally made it. Took a lot longer than I met it to, but, here it is." Han opens the box and hands her the ring in a box.

Rey takes it with an excited glee. "Wow! It's perfect! Looks _just_ like Grandpa's old ring." Rey beams at her Father. "Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Kid." Han says with a smile.

"Yeah." Rey slides the ring on her right ring finger. She marvels at it, gratefully that her dad went on to make it for her. "Grandma told me a lot of stories, about how Grandpa gave her that ring to hold on to until he came back for it. And her."

"That's right." Han says. "Come hell or high water, Anakin was determined to come back home to Padme, by whatever means."

"And he did." Rey says.

"Yep. He did." Han says.

"Wow. I wish..." Rey sighs. "I wish I could've told Finn about this."

"Don't worry." Han says, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll get your chance to." Han closes the box and puts it up. He then rubs Rey's back gently. "Come on. We're missing the party."

Rey heads out of the office and Han follows her back to the living room.

* * *

As they walk back into the party, Rey notices that it's really quiet right now. What was the deal? What happened to the party?

"Hey. Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?" Rey walks in to see everyone at the party standing on their feet, surrounding Poe as he stands there with...

Rey looks straight ahead and immediately freezes in place. There was no way that he was here. Clearly, her mind was playing tricks on her. She's seeing things. She has to, because there's no way that Finn Storm, the man she loves, is standing in her Parents' living room right now. Her mind is a cruel beast, playing with her emotions just after she was starting to have fun.

But, just to be sure, she asks, "Finn?"

Finn, wearing a Black Marine Corp Uniform with gold buttons along the front of it and a pair of medals on the left side of his chest. But, the only thing that's brightly shining is his pearly white smile. He approaches her, holding his arms out "Hi, Baby." 

She may appear crazy to everyone else, but dammit! She doesn't care! She doesn't care if she's seeing things or not. As far as she was concerned, Finn was alive and standing right in front of her.

Upon hearing Finn calling her 'baby', she immediately runs into her Husband's arms and holds him close like he's bound to vanish if she doesn't. Tears start to flow as she slowly begins to think that maybe this isn't a figment of her imagination. That Finn was really standing there, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

Unbeknownst to Rey, the room then instantly erupts as everyone cheers, happy for the loving couple in front of them as they embrace. 

Rey really then begins to realize that maybe this isn't in her head. Maybe, it could be a real thing after all.

Leaning out of the hug, Rey takes a better look at Finn, checking him for any sighs of injury and cupping his face. "Finn?" Rey whispers. "Are you really here? I'm not imagining this, am I?" **** ~~~~

"No, Baby." Finn chuckles. "No, I'm really here. And I'm in one piece."

Rey immediately starts planting kisses on Finn's lips and face before she pulls Finn in for another hug.

Just then, everyone gather around them, engulfing them in a large group hug.

"Alright! Alright!" Poe exclaims. "The happy couple are back together again.

Rey turns her head to look at Poe. She still has Finn in her arms and she's not letting him go anytime soon. But, now she's wondering, "Wait. Did you guys know about this? You knew that Finn was coming?" 

"They did." Finn says. "I told Poe, who in turn, told Jaina. And she told everyone else."

Rey looks over at her Husband in surprise. "She didn't tell me!" She exclaims.

"Well, I asked her not to." Finn asks, albeit, nervously.

"Why?" Rey presses.

"Because I didn't know if I would be able to come here for Christmas." Finn says. "Getting approval for leave sometimes takes a long time. I didn't want anyone to tell on the off chance that I wouldn't be able to come home."

"But, you did." Rey says, sniffling. "You made it back home."

"I did." Finn says with a smile. And once again, Rey envelopes him in a tight hug.

"I really hope that you can stay, at least, until Christmas." Rey says.

"Don't worry." Finn says. "I plan on being here for the New Year."

"Finn, you can't promise me that." Rey says.

"I can. And I do. Turns out that my time in the serve is over. I did my 6 years in the Military." Finn eagerly.

Rey's eyes twinkle with hope. "So, that means..."

"I'm out. Honorable Discharge!" Finn says excitedly.

Rey breaks down and cries. She's so overwhelmed by this news, that she can't do anything else. Finn was no longer required to put his life on the line for others again. He would be able to come home to Rey every night from now on. An adjustment Rey was looking forward to. She cups Finn's face and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Everyone cheers again.

Poe is given a glass of champagne by Jaina and he pulls her in for a half hug. "Your attention, please! I'd like to propose a toast!"

Rey and Finn end their impassionate kiss and joins Poe in the center of the room.

Everyone else gathers around them and gets drinks in their hands.

"Here's to the best man I've ever known! (Referring to Finn) Thank you for your service and for coming back home in one piece. And to the season that's known for Miracles, as seen by the safe return of our Brother and Best Friend. To Finn!"

"TO FINN!!" Everyone says in unison. After drinking to that, Rey pulls Finn right back in for another kiss. She loves this man so much, it's insane!

If the Party wasn't already lively, it became even more so with the return of Finn and Poe. Everyone drinks, eats, and are all so merry. But, the only thing Rey cares about is the man whose lap she's sitting on and is holding her close, but never close enough (As far as Rey is concerned.) Finn and Rey hold hands, their wedding bands pressed against each other.

* * *

As Sana entertains little Zada, there's a knock at her door.

"Okay, Sweetcakes." Sana says. "Stay right here until I come back. Okay?"

"O.K.!" Zada says back.

Sana smiles at her precious Granddaughter. She goes to open the door and to her utter shock and disbelief, Sana screams, "OH, MY GOD!!" and goes weak at the knees. 

Finn immediately goes to keep her from dropping to her knees. Finn hugs her and Sana then throws her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Rey closes the door behind her and kneels down, rubbing Sana's back affectionately. Sana looks up at her son and kisses his cheek. "My Baby! Oh, my sweet child! When did you get in?"

"About 4 hours ago. Poe brings me over to Leia's for dinner straight from the Airport." Finn tells her.

"Are you alright?" Sana asks, suddenly sounding worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, ma! I'm in one piece." Finn answers.

With a relieved sigh, Sana re-envelops both Finn and Rey in her hug.

"Nana? Why are you so loud?" Zada comes in to see her parents and Grandmother down on the floor. Finn looks over at his daughter and his heart just melts. He's been doing everything he could just so he could get back to both Rey and Zada. Zada's eyes sparkle upon seeing her daddy's face in real life and not on a computer screen. "DADDY!!" Zada cries as she runs to Finn. She hugs his neck and Finn hugs her back, picking her up and standing on his two feet. "You're here! YOU'RE HERE!"

"I am, Baby girl." Finn hushes her. "It's alright."

Rey and Sana both stand up behind Finn, watching Father and Daughter be reunited.

"I missed you so much, Daddy!" Zada says, leaning back to look at him.

"I missed you, too, Precious!" Finn says, kissing her on the cheek.

Zada wraps her little arms around her daddy's neck again.

"Hey! I got a little something for you." Finn sets her down and reaches for the bag that he had Rey hold for him. After he has it, he digs around for something and once he's found it, he pulls it out.

It was a Totoro Doll!

Zada gasps, taking it from her dad. "It's Totoro!! Oh, I love this! Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Finn laughs heartily. "You're welcome, Darling!"

Rey smiles, frowning a little out of confusion. "Wait. How did you know she loved Totoro?"

"Last time I spoked with you two, Zada had mentioned that you had showed her 'Our Neighbor Totoro' and how much she loved that movie. So..." Finn says.

"When did you have time to get her that?" Sana asks. "Didn't you say you came straight from the airport?"

Finn shrugs with a 'no-big-deal' smirk on his lips. "I had Poe make a detour."

"Oh!" Rey exclaims. "My little go-getter!" She kisses Finn's cheek. "Thank you." She whispers.

"Never a problem." Rey says.

Finn, Rey, and Sana all watch as Zada squeezes her little Totoro tightly to her little chest. So happy to have him for herself.

* * *

Upon walking through the front door at home, Finn appears to be a little heavy-hearted when he doesn't see any Christmas decorations up.

He drops his stuff on the Kitchen Counter while Rey walks in behind him with Zada and Totoro.

Rey, sensing his sudden shift in mood, looks at him sadly.

As if sensing her mood, Finn looks over his shoulder at his wife.

"I didn't think I was gonna have you here with us." Rey says. "I wasn't gonna have Christmas here without you."

Finn, though still a little sad, nods understandingly.

"I'm sorry." Rey whispers.

Finn quickly looks back at Rey and shakes his head. "No, please don't be sorry. I understand. I just... I just want you two to be happy. You don't owe it to me to not be happy. We're still a Family, whether I'm here with you or not."

"But, no our home isn't complete without you, Finn." Rey argues. "And I was not gonna be reminded that you weren't gonna be here with us. So, I didn't put anything up."

"Makes sense." Finn nods.

"But, now that you _are_ here, maybe... we could now?" Rey suggests.

"Yeah." Finn beams at Rey. "Yeah, let's do it. Everything still in the basement?"

"Still right where you put them." Rey smiles.

"Good." Finn says. "We should do that tomorrow. We'll even have little Zada put on the ornaments on the tree."

"Sounds good to me. " Rey agrees. "And, speaking of Zada here, how about you go wait for me in our room? I'll just go and put sleeping beauty here to bed and I'll be right there."

"Works for me." Finn heads upstairs to their bedroom.

Rey smiles as she goes to tuck their baby girl in.

* * *

Finn gets undressed and heads into the bathroom to clean up. It's been a long time since he's taken a shower in his own house. And he was not about to pass up an opportunity to do so.

 

After he was all nice and clean, he dries out, leaving his towel alongside the edge of the bathtub. He slides his underwear around his waist and steps out of the bathroom.

He walks over to his bag and opens it up, digging around for something when Rey walks in to see his backside facing her.

"Ohhh!" Rey says seductively. "Now, there's a sight I miss seeing. Look at that amazing bum."

"Slow down, Rey. Our child is in listening distance." Finn says.

"So, let's close the door." Rey says.

Finn laughs at that.

"I'm serious." Rey says. "It's been 6 months. I'm ready for a little lovin'."

"Rey, I just got off of a 22 hour flight." Finn says seriously. "I don't have anything left."

Rey pouts. "Fine. Be that way." Rey walks past him, spanking him before she goes to get undressed herself. "So, can you tell me what happened? or is it still classified?"

"Well, I don't really wanna go into detail here, but... I was assigned to protecting refugees as they were getting moved out of Jakku. The Government was coming down hard on the rebels. So hard, in fact, that they were targeting families. So, he had to move fast, over both sides of the North and South borders."

"Wow." Rey whispers. "Did it all go okay?" She asked hopefully, knowing that it probably didn't.

"There were a few who didn't make it." Finn answers.

Rey had another question, though she was afraid to ask it. "Did you... did you have to...?" She couldn't finish her statement. The thought of Finn losing his life was bad enough. But, him taking one? It was down right unimaginable.

Finn gives her a sad expression.

It's just as she feared. He had.

"Oh, honey!" Rey walks over, holding Finn close as he sniffled. He held her close to his chest, feeling her warmth spreading all over him. She brushes her fingers over Finn's scar and caresses the back of his head. "Come on. Let's go to bed." She whispers. She leads him over to it and he slides back the covers, getting in.

Rey turns off the bedroom lights before she slides next to Finn, holding him as he fights to keep from crying. She kisses his cheek, and then his lips, and then she just loses herself in his strong arms.

After which, they fall asleep.

* * *

After they both woke up, It was time to remake the Storm household into the spitting image of Christmas. Between Finn, Rey, Jaina, Poe, and Zada, they all hang up their lights and set up their stockings, Wreaths, and their never-ending decorations. From mistletoes to Snowflake ornaments, and finally, putting up the tree.

It turns out that they didn't have enough decorations to cover the whole house. So, as they were setting up what they did have, they made a list of things that were missing.

Finn and Por ran to several stories to finish the set up.

By the time they were all done, it was pitch black outside. They literally went all day, just setting things up.

After they were done, they turned on all the lights and started taking pictures of the house, of the Décor, the tree, and even one another.

After Finn started taking pictures of Rey, she started yelling at him to get rid of them. Feeling like she wasn't looking her best when he took them. But, he argued that she was looking fine and that these pictures weren't gonna be sent to anyone. That they were all just for him.

When they were finished, they all stopped to admire each others' pictures and were sending the best pics back and forth to each other.

 

While, at some point, it seemed as though Poe, Jaina, and even Zada had gone missing. So did Rey.

"Guys?" Finn calls out. "Poe? Jaina? Zada? Rey? Yo! Where is everybody?"

As Finn went searching, Rey locked herself in their bedroom, putting on a dress so that she could surprise Finn when he came up there.

"Rey?" He calls out again. "Rey? Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs!" Rey answers finally.

"OH!" Finn then runs up stairs, headed straight for their room. "Hey! Have you seen..." Finn stops in his tracks.

At the top of the stairs, Rey was wearing a purple sleeveless dresses with just enough cleavage to still leave things to the imagination. She had on lavender-colored eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Her hair was all made up and she just shined like a star.

"Whoa!" Finn exclaims.

"You like?" Rey asks.

"Yes, I do." Finn says, eying her. He slowly makes his way up to the top step. "You must've known that I was coming after all."

"Well, no. Actually, I bought this for along with four others dresses yesterday, having no idea that you were coming home last night."

"They were all party dresses?" Finn asks.

"Yes." Rey answers. "One in this color. One in light blue. Green. Black. And um..." Rey brushes some hair out of her face, giving Finn a seductive glance. "One in Red."

Finn's eyes bug out. "Red? You got a red dress?"

"I did, finally. I know how much you love red dresses, so I thought that I'd go out and get one." Rey comments.

It was true! Finn loves red dresses. He's always said that the color red really defines all of the features of a woman's face. Accentuating her eyes, cheeks, and skin.

Finn feels himself starting to drool, but before he can have anymore of those thoughts, he remembers why he came up here. "Oh! umm... Hey, do you where Zada, Poe, and Jaina are? I haven't seen them in a while."

"It was getting late and they had to go home to get ready for work early in the morning. So, I asked them to take Zada to my mom's while I put on a little fashion show. Just... for you." Rey keeps her lips puckers out when she says 'you'.

"Nice." Finn grins. "But, don't you have to be ready for work, too?"

"I can take tomorrow off." Rey says. "I don't think we can get through all of the outfits that I bought yesterday tonight. So, why not keep the show going until tomorrow night. Like I said, it's been 6 months. And I am looking forward to making up for lost time."

"Hmm..." Finn walks up to stand in front of Rey, smelling her sweet perfume. "And you said that you had four more dresses, right?"

"I sure did." Rey confirms.

"So, what are we waiting for? I'm all rested up now. Let's get this show started!" Rey giggles as she runs for their bedroom with Finn right behind her. She tries closing the door on him, but he manages to get in and slams the door shut! Whatever goes on in there is not for anyone else to know. But, rest assured, that Rey would really be in the Christmas Spirit after tonight and tomorrow.

Tis the season to be jolly, after all!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	2. Let me Model for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, that Rey's back in a more festive mood, she looks forward with surprising her husband with her collection of new outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant all of this to be one thing, but chapter 1 grew out so big that it became it's own thing. So, here's the reason of the thing I'm writing.

Lying on the floor, on top of the pile of their own clothes, Finn has a smile on his face as he runs his fingers up and down Rey's back in a soothing motion. He's on his back with one arm behind his head while Rey is resting her head on his chest, her leg over his waist. They're both glistening in the afterglow of their lovemaking, neither one of them wanting to move away from the other. So, they just lie naked on the floor, and they're both perfectly content.

After 6 months of no affection, Rey sighs contently as she caresses Finn's abs. "That... was everything I've been wanting for so long and then some. I feel like I've just made love with you for the first time all over again." She looks up at her husband and smiles. "I missed this. I missed this with you."

"I do, too." Finn then chuckles. "Though, maybe next time, we'll actually make it to the bed."

They both laugh at that.

"Oh! It's alright." Rey says. "We'll have carpet burns later, but it was worth it." She exhales again sharply. "In the last 6 months, I've never felt so alive!" Rey exclaims.

"Really? I have." Finn comments. "Just not in the way that I wanted. But, I'm so glad it's all over. It's so good to be here at home."

"I am, too." Rey says, moving her hand up and caresses Finn's face. Her eyes then changes, giving Finn a concerned look. "Were you scared?"

Finn sighs before he speaks. "I was. Though, not just for myself. But, for my men and for the refugees too. There was no place that was safe enough. There was no place where we could have found that was quiet. That didn't have large crowds of people. It's was chaotic. It was living in a nightmare."

Rey can tell from the look on his face that Finn didn't want to think about what he had gone through, though he can't help but do so. And she'll probably hate herself for asking this, but... "Did you..." She pauses.

Finn looks back down at her, waiting for her to ask her question.

"...Did you... Did you ever lose anyone?" Rey asks finally.

Finn closes his eyes and presses his lips hard together.

Rey realizes that she's gotten her answer. 

"11 people: 4 of our own troopers and 7 Civilians. One of them was a little girl named 'Osa'." Finn mentions.

Rey's eyes sting with tears as she gasps in surprise. "Oh, my God! Baby, I'm so sorry!" Rey hugs Finn tightly and Finn holds her close as he tries to fight back his own tears. It's never easy to lose anybody. Not a loved one. Not an innocent soul. Not anyone. And Finn had lost so many during his time over there. Those were people he came to know. People he probably came to see as friends. Maybe even family. And he's had to see them die in a place of chaos. Knowing him, those losses was something that he saw as his fault. He'll blame himself for not being able to help him and it's gonna to drive him insane.

But, Rey won't let him stay in that place. No, he's here with family, and although he may never stop blaming himself, Rey was going to do her damnedest to help him get through this. She could never understand his pain, but that wasn't gonna stop her from being there for the man she loves more than anything.

"It's not your fault!" Rey says to him. "I know that you did everything you could. But, you can't save everyone, Finn. Please don't blame yourself!"

Finn chuckles sadly. "Tell that to my heart."

"Well, you shouldn't!" Rey says. "I know you. I know that you'll carry this like it was guilt. But, it's not! I promise you, it's not! I love you so much, Finn! And everything I tell you, I tell you like it is: You didn't cause those people to die and you weren't the one who took their lives! You saved so many people, Finn! So many people are still alive because of you. Of what you had to do. You're a fighter. But, more than that, you're a lifesaver! And I know, in my heart, that you're the reason that they made it to safety."

Finn takes Rey's hand and kisses her palm. "I appreciate what you're trying to do here, Rey." Finn says. "But, truth be told, I did everything I could to get back home to you. To you and to Zada." 

Rey smiles and leans in for a kiss. "And you did. You did, and I'm so happy to have you back in one piece." Rey stay close, keeping Finn's eye contact even after they stopped kissing. "But, listen to me when I say this, Finn. You are not God. You can't stop all the suffering or control other people's actions. You can _only_ do everything in you possibly can do to keep those people you love safe. Keep them close and give them a reason to keep on hoping. The rest is out of your hands. That's just the facts. That's the reality of a thing. So, please... Please, don't let this eat at you. Please don't let this make you forget why it is you do what you do. And why you are the way you are." Rey kisses his cheek. "Please don't let this take you from me." She whispers. "I love you so much and I'm here." Rey gently grabs the back of Finn's head and tilts it so that she could rest it on hers. "I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. And if you ever wanna talk about it, just come to me. I'll be here waiting for you."

Finn sighs again, only this time, it's out of relieve. "I like the way that sounds." Finn gives her a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you." He kisses her lips passionately, rolling over on top of her, cupping her face as he starts planting kisses all over it.

Rey giggles and sighs again in contentment. "Let's go to bed."

"I'll be right there." Finn says. "But, first, I need to make sure everything is locked up tight downstairs."

"Okay." Rey smiles. "Don't stay gone too long." She gently grabs his face and kisses him again. They both that get up.

Finn puts on some sweat pants and a tank top as he goes to open their bedroom door. Before he goes out, he turns to look back at Rey. Everything she just said to him hit him right in the heart. He knows her well enough to know that she didn't just say this to make him feel better. She said all of that because she loves him so much and because she knows just what war does to people.

Rey's Father was a war vet. And, from what her mom told her years ago, Han was never the same after coming home. He was always suffering from PTSD and waking up in the middle of the night in cold sweats. And the fact that Han's only son, Ben, wanted to follow in his Father's footstep didn't help anything.

It certainly did not. In fact, it nearly destroyed them! After hearing that Ben had died while on tour, it almost ripped her family apart. Finn knows this to be true. In fact, he met the family through Ben. Ben was a good friend of his and was introduced to Rey by him. Over time, Rey and Finn grew closer. Eventually, they fell in love.

And it wouldn't be until a year into their marriage that Finn was told that Rey actually wonder, just moments after she agreed to marry him, 'Why did I have to fall in love with a soldier? What is it about a man willing to risk his life for people he'll never get to meet?' When he asked her why she said 'yes' to his proposal, Rey told him 'Because I realized, just as my mom realized, that these men naturally had big hearts. They saw that terrible things were happening to innocent people a whole world away and they wanted to do something to make it stop. Despite the horrors. Despite the losses. Despite the reality that they may never see home again, they were willing to take that chance to make someone else's world a little more better for them to bare. And that they needed women who were there for them to help encourage them to do their best so that they can come home to them.' And Rey wanted Finn to come home to _her_.

Finn smiles at that memory as he watches Rey putting their clothes in the hamper. 

And as Rey goes over to the bed, she gives Finn and look over her  left shoulder and smiles lovingly at him.

He smiles back before leaving out of the room, leaving the door open just as Rey keeps her heart open for him.

* * *

The next morning, just as the golden light from the sun peaks in through the curtains, Rey wakes up with  a smile on her face. Last night was one of the best nights of her life. Every inch of her body ached, her muscles sore. But the memories of what made them sore in the first place almost makes her giggle.

Finn was in rare form late night. It was like he needed that just as badly as Rey did. If not more so.

She knows that he wouldn't be getting over his last mission anytime soon (If ever). But, Rey was going to keep her word. She was his wife and she was willing to do whatever it took to help Finn get through this. 

Rey reaches over for Finn, only to find that his side of the bed was cold. She looks over and sees that Finn wasn't there. And, judging by the lack of warmth in the bed, he's been gone for a while.

"Finn?!" Rey calls out. When she doesn't hear him yell back, she reaches for her phone. But, one look at her screen calms her down a bit. Finn had left her a text message:

_[Text from: Finn 8:23 A.M.] Hey, Babe. If I'm not back before you get up, I'm sorry. I wanted to make breakfast but saw that we didn't have enough for two. So, I left to go to the store. I'll be back soon._

_[Second Text from: Finn 8:26 A.M.] Also I made some coffee._

Rey smiles and inhales deeply. Sure enough, she smells it. God! She loves that man. She throws back the covers of their bed and puts on some undergarments and a robe.

 

When Rey goes to fix herself some coffee, she founds that it's actually still hot, steaming and everything. However Finn planned this thing out, he's a genius. He managed to time it where when Rey got up the next morning, he made sure that it was ready for her as soon as she came down.

Mug in hand, Rey walks into the living room of their house and sees all the Christmas decorations and tree set up where just the day before there weren't any to be seen.

As Rey looks around, she can't help the smile on her face. For the longest time, she thought that she and their daughter, Zada weren't having Christmas at home this year. Not knowing where Finn was or if he was alright or if he was safe had plagued her mind for months. But, now that she has her man back, her decorations up and her daughter healthy and happy, Rey finally begins to get into the Holliday spirit.

Now, she can had a reason to be excited because she has another chance to have a Christmas with her own family. With it coming in just a couple of weeks, she was just in time.

* * *

Later, after Finn had come back, he went to work, making breakfast: Pancakes, Hashbrowns, Scrambled eggs, ham, bacon, and French toast.

Rey watched in amazement as Finn prepared most of it by himself. She offered to help, but Finn promised her that he had it and he did! He was just a marvel to look at.

Resting her chin on her knuckles, Rey looks at Finn go. Moving around in the kitchen like he was running a business. It reminded her if back when he had come back to town and stayed with her, she would watch him do his thing in the kitchen with the same kind of admiration that she has now. And just like then, she feels herself falling back in love with Finn all over again.

Finn looks up from the pancakes and sees his wife staring at him from the island and smiles back. 

Rey then beckons him over so that she can give him a kiss. Not one to disappoint his lady, Finn does just that and gives Rey and toe-tapping kiss that makes the room feel like it's spinning ever it was over.

'WOW!' Rey thinks to herself. 'I feel like I'm drunk. Is this for real?! Does Finn really exist or this is actually happening?'

For a moment, Rey couldn't tell if this was dream or if it was real. It was all just so perfect! It couldn't be!

One smack on her butt by Finn as he walked by, helped her make up her mind in an instant: She felt that! It _was_ real! 

"I can get the plates, Babe!" Rey says as Finn starts reaching for the cabinet where the plates were. "And I can get the milk and Orange Juice, too."

"No, it's alright." Finn promises. "I can get it since I'm standing right here."

"Come on, now, Finn." Rey says as she goes to take the plates from him. "You've already done too much: Grocery shopping, cooking breakfast. Got me feeling like a third wheel or something."

"Well, I wanted to do it." Finn says. "You've had to do this all by yourself for the 6 months. I know how to cook, so I just decided that I would do it this time. I just wanted you to kick back and relax and let me take care of everything. I don't mind doing it."

Rey smiles, resting her arm on his shoulder. "I know you don't and I love you so much because of it. But, Finn... babe... It's alright. I don't expect you to take care of every little thing just because you're back home. It wouldn't be fair if I did. And, besides, I wanna help you."

Finn lets her have it. And as he starts making their plates, Rey's right there helping with everything else: Setting the tables, getting their drinks, bringing everything over. She was eager to help out. She was just so happy to have Finn back that she could just flight away. Little things like this didn't bother her one bit.

Once they had taken their seats, they ate their breakfast while sharing little 'nothing' conversations, laughing like two giddy teenage in love. It was nice. It was so nice that Rey gets to have this with Finn again.

And then, Rey had a random thought: She never got around to show Finn her other 4 new dresses. Well, with Christmas being so close, she decided that she'd wait until then before she gives Finn a gift that comes on giving.

Speaking of which, they really needed to focus on something very important: Getting the gifts and/or getting them wrapped up and out of sight from any prying eyes.

* * *

With next Thursday being the last day for school for Zada, Finn and Rey spent all day Tuesday and Wednesday, going through the list of things that Zada wanted for Christmas. 

Rey didn't so much worry about her mom, Jaina, or Rose and Jessika, as they pretty had Christmas earlier when they went shopping that Saturday when Finn came home.

But, while they were out, Rey and Finn decided to do things together, other than shop. They would go bowling, take a walk in the park, have lunch together, go to the movies. The Next three days that week was just those two just hanging out and spending time together until it was time to go pick up Zada from school.

Zada was always so happy to see them. But, seeing them both there to pick her up just made her day. Zada was usually a very chatty, going on and on about her day at school. But, when it came to talking about people, she talks like a grown woman, despite only being 4 years old. Whenever she said things like 'Girl, let me tell you', or 'I'm gonna have to deal with cha later', neither Rey nor Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"She sounds just like your mother!" Rey teased Finn.

"She's been hanging around her for too long." Finn agrees.

Zada would just look confused. She had no idea what they were laughing at or talking about. So, she just kept talking.

 

During that weekend, Family members starting coming in to celebrate the Holidays with the Solo Clan there in North Coruscant. So many cousins, Aunts, and Uncles. So many kids and so many relatives, who haven't seen Rey or Finn or Zada for that matter, were so excited to see them and to get to know their baby girl now that she wasn't an infant anymore.

Overwhelmed by all the attention, Zada would retreat to her grandparents and they would stay with her until she calmed back down. And it wasn't long before she started meeting and playing with all of her cousins from both sides of the Family. It was great to see the next generation of the Solo/Storm families bonding and growing closer already. 

 

The Following week was more of the same: Finn and Rey hanging out, whether with just each other or at their folks' houses.

Whenever Rey saw Finn laughing/talking, it felt just like old times when he was home. It was so nice, seeing him back to his old self and not weighing himself down with anymore guilt (Although she knows that he keeps a lot of that stuff to himself) about what he saw/did over there.

But, whenever he was lost in thought, those dreadful thoughts overtaking him, Rey was right there to pull him back out of them. Just like she promised she would. Those panic attacks were few and far in between, but when they hit, they would hit hard. 

Finn just grateful that he doesn't have to deal with so much of this on his own. Having Rey there hanging in there with him has been the best thing that he could've ever hoped for.

As if sensing his thoughts, Rey looks away from talking with Jaina and shoots him an affection grin. He never gets tired of those.

 

And, just like that, it was Christmas eve. Everyone's been having so much fun the past couple of weeks, Finn and Rey realize that they haven't gotten around to wrapping all of their gifts yet.

Asking her folks if they could watch Zada for a few hours longer, Rey was relieved when they told her 'Yes'! They loved their granddaughter and getting to spend more time with her was perfectly fine with them.

 

Rushing home, Finn and Rey get to work on getting their presents wrapped. Despite not worrying too much about her Sister and friends, Rey decided to get them a couple of things after all. It was the spirit of good cheer and love and all of that.

It took them 3 whole hours just to get everything all packaged up. Boxes ranging from small to large from short to long from light to heavy, it was just an absolute chore trying to get everything done and squared away, hoping that went Zada came home, she wouldn't get curious and starting poking around for anything. 

But, it would just be for a few more hours before they would need to:

1) Get all of their packages sorted out and out of sight.

2) Wait until they were sure Zada was asleep before they would make the effect to move everything from their hidden places and get them under their Christmas tree before Zada went bumping around early that morning, no doubt.

Despite a couple of banging  sounds and a really close call from almost knocking the tree over, Finn and Rey did it! It was mission accomplished when they didn't wake their daughter prematurely or ruin any of the present in the process.

After a couple of yawns and a silent high five, they would back upstairs, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before the evitable happens and Zada wakes them up, shouting that Santa was there.   

* * *

_**THAT CHRISTMAS MORNING...**  _

Upon hearing the pitter patter of little feet running up the stairs, Rey knew it was coming.

"MOMMA!! DADDY!! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Zada crawls up onto the bed, jumping up and down, trying to wake her parents up. "SANTA'S BEEN HERE!! COME ON!! HURRY!!"

"Okay!" Rey giggles at her baby girl. "Okay! We'll be down in a few minutes, baby! Just let us get up!"

"HURRY!! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Zada demands.

Finn, after rubbing his eyes, helps his daughter get back down to the floor and she runs back downstairs. He then falls back flat on his back. "Three hours..." Finn mutters.

"I guess that's all we get." Rey says. She laughs and pats his leg. "Come on. Come on, Daddy. We got to get up. Our little monster's already tearing up the presents."

"Wait..." Finn says. "Say that again."

"Zada's already opening up the presents." Rey says. "We gotta make sure she doesn't tear out the ones that aren't hers."

"No, no..." Finn says. "What you said before. What'd you call me?"

Rey shrugs. "'Daddy'?"

"Say it again." Finn says, as he leans in closer.

"Come on, Daddy. We gotta get up." Rey say in a playfully seductive tone.

"Ohh..." Finn swoons. "I love it when you call me 'Daddy'."

Rey rolls her eyes and pushes him away. "You're too much. And it's too early. Besides, we've got a wild child on the loose downstairs."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." Finn promises. "And, just for the record, there's no such thing as too early for a little lovin'."

"It is when there's a child present." Rey argues.

"How do you think we got that child in the first place?" Finn fires back.

Rey picks up a pillow and hits him with it.

"Ow!" Finn fawns, like he was actual hurt.

"Oh, yeah, right. Like I actually hurt you." Rey presses her lips.

"Good Lord." Finn says. "Man just wanted a moment with his woman and she berates him for it."

"What'd you say?" Rey asks.

"You don't need to know." Finn in a mockingly defying manner as he slips on a pair of his workout pants and a shirt.

"What'd you say?" Rey asks again, now actually curious.

"Don't worry about it." Finn says as he goes into the bathroom.

Rey hops out of bed and follows him in. "Were you badmouthing me?"

"I did no such thing." Finn says as he rinses his face.

"Then, what did you say?" Rey asks in a 'whiny' kind of tone.

"I said 'I love you'." Finn says quickly. "Okay?" He then gives her a quick peck on the lips. "Let's keep the peace, baby."

"Is that really what you said?" Rey asks, not really believing him.

"It is." Finn says. "Keep the peace, Baby."

"Finn..." Rey says.

"Let's keep it peaceful, Rey." Finn says, drying his face off with a nearby towel.

"Finn..." Rey says again.

"Rey..." Finn says back.

They both stop and look at each other for a moment before they burst into a fit of laughter.

"You get on my nerves. You know that?" Rey says through her teeth in a kidding manner as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I know it." Finn says before sharing a loving kiss with his wife.

They lose all track of time as they lose themselves in the affectionate kiss. The whole world seems to have come to a stop. Time freezes. There's nothing else going on. They can't even hear their daughter running back up the stairs, looking for her missing folks.

After they end the kiss, their lips **< POP!> **and they look at one another in the eye. 

Finn swear that Rey has the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen. Zada definitely got her eyes from Rey.

"I love you, too." Rey smiles.

"I know you do." Finn pecks her lips again. "But, I love you more."

"That's not possible." Rey says, shaking her head.

"No?" Finn asks as Rey pecks his lips.

"No." Rey says again and again planting a quick kiss to his lips.

"MOMMA!!" Zada shouts impatiently. "DADDY!!"

Finn and Rey quickly break apart as Rey grabs a robe, covering herself, as she was still in her undergarments. 

"We're coming, Baby!" Rey says, giggling in a shy manner. "I promise!"

"We're coming right now!" Finn says as he marches up to her. "Let's go! Let's go right now!" He picks Zada up above his head and gently shakes her.

Zada chuckles uncontrollably as she is then pulled in close to her daddy and he kisses her right cheek and then her left cheek and then her forehead.

Rey smiles lovingly at her family as they both laughing/giggling. To think, if Finn hadn't come home when he did, Zada wouldn't have been able to share this moment with her daddy right now. Seeing Zada so happy and seeing Finn so proud causes her eyes to sting with tears. God! She loves them so much, it's insane!

"Momma?" Zada asks, snapping Rey out of her trance.

Finn looks back at her. "Babe? You okay?" He set Zada back down onto the floor.

"I'm good!" Rey promises. "I'm alright. Just... let me put on some real clothes real quick, okay? You two go ahead."

"Alright." Finn says, not entirely sure if he buys that, but he quickly lets it go and he looks back down at his baby girl. "Well, you hear your mummy! Let's go! March, precious!"

"Okay! Follow me, Daddy!" Zada playfully starts marching.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Finn says as he then starts marching behind her.

Rey wipes her face and goes over to the door to watch them both 'march' back downstairs. Her smile never leaves her face, even after Finn and Zada have disappeared out of view. She then pushes the door closed, to get ready like she said she would.

* * *

Rey comes down just as Zada is working on her fourth present. So far, she's unwrapped a LEGO Classic large box, Zecora from  _My little Pony: Friendship is Magic,_ and A dream kitchen set that Finn was gonna have to put together for her later.

Since Zada was actually already sorting her gifts from all the others, she's made her dad 'hold on to' the presents that Santa brought her, so that they wouldn't get lost in all of the wrapping paper.

Honestly, how does a 4 year old come up with things like that?

Finn was on the couch, recording his daughter's reaction as she opened her gifts.

Rey joins her Husband over on the couch, cuddling into his right side and watching as their little one makes a wonderful mess as she tears out another object.

Upon seeing the picture on the side of the box, Zada gasps. "Daddy! Daddy, look! It's a BB-8!"

"It is!" Finn says in excitement. "Look at that!"

"It's just like the one from T.V.!" Zada shouts, as she jumps for joy.

"Here!" Rey gets up and joins Zada on the floor. "Let me help you take it out!"

"Thank you!" Zada says pleasantly. 

They work together in getting it out of it's box. Once they do, they then have to get all of the plastic off of it, so Finn takes off to go look for a pair of scissors and... maybe a knife.

 

When he returns, he sees that Zada is too busy playing with the box instead of the BB-8 Unit. He looks over at Rey, who hunches her shoulders.

"I guess she got tired of waiting." She says.

"Oh, come on!" Finn scoffs. "I wasn't gone that long."

Finn and Rey then cut through the tough plastic and removes all of the Styrofoam blocks, putting them back into the box. 

Again, Zada only seemed interested in the Styrofoam as well as the box it was in. But, the second she saw that BB-8 was free from it's 'plastic prison' (As Zada put it), she was all over it, wanting it rolling all over the wooden floor.

 

Another hour and 5 more presents later, Finn, Rey, and Zada all got ready to go and spend the Christmas Afternoon with family and friends. Rey wanted Zada to wear her new dress that her mom had gotten for her, so as she took the time to clean up and do her hair, Finn took on the task of getting to take care of getting Zada situated as he went to work.

He washed her hair, brushed it, combed it, and braiding it.

While Rey took care of doing her hair, picking out the right dress, putting her make up on and getting all perfumed up. Between Rey getting ready and her and Finn helping Zada get ready, it was... actual right at 12:14 P.m. when they were all set. 

Before they left, Rey pulled out the last four dresses that she didn't get to show Finn before. But, she was planning on doing a sort of runway thing when she and Finn got back. Knowing her parents and Sister, Zada would probably prefer to spend the night with them. So, she and Finn would have the whole of Christmas night to themselves.

* * *

The festivities were over at Poe and Jaina's house. Seeing all the young ones tearing out their presents and playing with all their stuff was just a sight to see for the older folks Han, Leia, Luke, Mara, Wedge, Biggs, Kes, Shara, Lando, and Sana.

While Poe, Jaina, Jessika, Rose, Finn's older Sister Maz, their cousin Karé, her fiancée Linda, and Temmin all record the whole thing.

Hearing another knock at the door, Jaina goes to answer it and is so happy to see her sister, her brother-in-law, and her beautiful niece coming through.

One look at Zada in her little purple dress got the attention of all of her grandparents and her grandaunt and uncle.

Han's all smile as he kneels down, kissing Zada's forehead and hugging her tight.

Leia pushes him out of the way as she plants kisses on both of Zada's cheek and has her spinning so that she could see her entirely.

Luke and Mara reintroduced themselves to her and complimented her on just how beautiful she was.

Wedge and Biggs introduced themselves to her and also made it a big deal on just how she glowed. Saying that she looks like a queen. Not a princess. Princesses were little girls. She was a young lady. So, she was, in fact, a young queen. But, naturally, she said she was a princess.

Maz visited with her for a while, so happy to see her after so long.

And, of course, Finn and Maz's Parents, Sana and Lando had to hog her all for themselves. 

Through it all, Rey and Finn couldn't help the smiles on their faces, seeing everyone so entranced by their daughter, even if Zada didn't care for all the attention.

Eventually getting away from the crowd, Zada reunited, at last with all of her cousins, with whom she had boned with rather quickly for a little while ago.

That was a lovely thing to see: Kids acting like kids. Them playing, instead of burying their noses in their parents' phone. Them laughing instead of pressing buttons. Them getting to know their family members instead of playing games online. Just like, back when Rey and Finn were kids. And even further back when Han and Leia were just little ones, excited about the whole experience, just like the kids of the next generation is.

Everything would have been perfect, except for the fact that Ben wasn't there. Rey would be the first to admit that she didn't have a very close relationship with her brother. In fact, they barely interacted at all. And, when they did, they argued.

But, Rey still loved him. He was her brother, for God's sakes. There's no amount of argues that was gonna change that. For a moment, she was sad that he didn't live to be here for this. And, if only for just this occasion, she really did wish he was here. 

As if sensing her distress, Finn lays a hand on her shoulder, asking her if she was alright.

Instead of saying anything back, Rey just threw herself into her Husband's arms, which her throws around her, holding her close and comforting her.

 

Later that evening, as everyone is starting to leave, Rey asks Zada if she was ready to go back home. And just like she suspended, Zada said 'no'. **** ~~~~

After a laugh, Rey asks if it was all right if Jaina could keep her for the night. Rey had a feeling that Zada was having too much fun and didn't wish to have it end.

"Of Course." Jaina says with a smile. "She's always welcomed to stay the night whenever she wants."

"Okay, thank you for that." Rey says.

Jaina pats and rubs her back, as if to say 'you're welcome'. "So... big plans with hubby tonight?"

"Yep!" Rey says. "I've still got four more dresses that I've been dying to show Finn and I think tonight is perfect for an 'unwrapping' for Adults, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, I get cha!" Jaina says, chuckles. "So ,does that mean that we should uh... should we keep Zada all day tomorrow, too?"

"Probably not." Rey says without thinking. But, now that she had that idea... "Or Probably so. There's still some areas of the house that Finn and I haven't 'christen' yet when we bought the house. We've been together for 8 years and have lived in that house for five. We are no where near finished."

"Ooh!" Jaina exclaims. "I guess you're anxious to get started then, huh?" She lightly pushes Rey towards the door. "Go on. Go get yours, girl!"

Rey looks over at Finn and bites her lip. She then comes up with another idea. "So, maybe you could have Poe drop Finn off at the house? It'll help me set up a mood for us to play with."

"Girl, you are too much!" Jaina says. "Go on."

Rey jumps off of the sofa. 

"When you found out that there's another little one on the way, I better be the first to know!"

Rey rolls her eyes as she walks over to Finn.

He was pretty busy, catching up with old friends over wine.

"Hey..." Rey says, sliding her hands over his waist. "Listen, I'm gonna head home. I'm not feeling the greatest right now."

Finn turns around in her arms. "Are you feeling okay? You need me to come with you."

"No, no. It's nothing too serious. Just a little headache." Rey promises. "You stay put a bit longer and catch up. I'll see you at home."

"Well... alright." Finn says unsure.

"Alright?" Rey asks. She then kisses his lips before giving a longing look as she slowly slips out of his arms and takes off.

Poe walks over, throwing an arm over Finn's shoulders. "Hey. Everything okay?"

Finn watches as Rey walks out the door. "Y'know, I'm not too sure yet."

Poe looks over at Jaina and she gestures that not only is Rey fine, she's got something planned.

Catching her hint, Poe pats Finn on the back. "Come on." He says. "Come on." Poe pulls Finn back towards the crowd.

Finn takes one more look before walking back with him.

* * *

Later, Poe drops Finn off at his house.

"Hey, thanks again, man." Finn says. "Tonight was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad to hear it, man." Poe says with a smile. "Everyone was so happy to hear that you made it home in one piece."

"Yeah. Snap said just as much." Finn looks out the window, a worrying look on his face. 'Was everything alright with Rey?' He thinks to himself.

"Hey." Poe pats him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about Zada. She can stay tonight. I'm sure her grandparents are spoiling her rotten with desserts right now as we speak."

Finn chuckles. "Oh, no doubt." After a sigh, Finn says, "Alright..." Finn and Poe fist bump. "Good night, brother." Finn gets out of the car.

"Good night, man." Poe says back.

"Hey! Keep an eye on my little girl, alright?" Finn asks.

"Oh, don't worry!" Poe smiles. "I'm sure Jaina's all over it. I'll see you when I see you."

Finn then closes the door and Poe takes off. He then heads on inside.

* * *

"Babe?!" Finn calls out as he walks in. "Babe, where are you?" He then walks into the living room and pauses upon seeing a long stretch of red wrapping paper leading from the stairs over to the sofa.

He's not sure what's going on there, so he decided to do his best not to walk over on the wrapping, as Rey has plans for it. Since she's taped it down and everything. "Rey?"

"Hi, Peanut!" Rey calls down from their bedroom.

"What's going on?" Finn asks with a smile.

"You'll find out in a moment." Rey calls down. "But, can you do me a favor? Can you go sit over by the couch and cover your eyes? I've got your gift up here and I don't want you ruining the surprise."

Finn bites his lip and chuckles excitedly. "Baby, if the surprise is you wrapped up like a present, you didn't have to go through all that trouble! You could've just come down naked. Or I could've come up to you."

"Do NOT come up here, Finn!" Rey shouts. "I've had this planned for a while and I don't watch you to see this just yet."

"Okay, okay." Finn says, swinging his arms back and forth. "I'll stay down here. I'll wait. I can wait." He goes over to the couch and takes a seat. "Okay, I'm on the couch!"

"Are your eyes closed?!" Rey shouts.

"YES!" Finn says, lying.

"FINN!"

"They are now!" Finn then chuckles before he actually does cover them. He hears Rey coming down the steps. She's wearing heels as the sound of them hitting the stairs echoes throughout the whole house. He then hears her slowly walking on the wrapping and before too long, he hears nothing at all.

"Okay. You can open them." Rey says.

Finn opens his eyes to see Rey wearing a light blue dress with stilettos to match. 

"Hi, babe." Rey says with a smile.

Finn's eyes widen as he looks at her excitedly. "WOW!"

"Yeah?" Rey does a twirl. "You like?"

"I love!" Finn proclaims. "You look gorgeous, Baby. That dresses really compliments your figure."

"Oh!" Rey is touched by that sentiment. "Thank you, baby." Rey leans in for a kiss. "So, on a scale of one to ten, where would you put this?"

"Hmm... A solid 8." Finn says.

Rey drops her arms in a huff. "Only an 8?!"

"Well, yeah." Finn says. "I mean, there's no back on that dress. If you wore that at a party, people can see all of your back muscles. And honestly, I don't like that."

"Oh. So, there's nothing really wrong with me in the dress, then?" Rey asks.

"Oh, no!" Finn says. "Hell, no! You're a knockout, no question. It's just... I'm greedy. I like seeing you wearing stuff like this. If you wore that just around the house, I wouldn't mind at all."

Rey snickers. "You're so silly."

"I'm just being honest." Finn says. "So, this is one of the four dresses you were talking about? The ones you wouldn't let me see yet."

"No, it's not that I was keeping you from seeing them." Rey corrects him. "It's just that I wanted you to see me in them first. It was really just picking the right time and place."

"Ahh! I see!" Finn says. "That makes a lot more sense! Well, I like it. I do. Just... please don't wear that in public. Wear that just for me."

Rey scoffs as she walks off.

"Rey..." Finn calls out when she doesn't answer him.

"On to the next one!" Rey says, ignoring him.

"Rey! You didn't say anything." Finn shouts. "REY!!"

 

The next time Rey comes down, she's wearing a dark green dress with light green eyeshadow and, like before, heels to match.

This time, Finn gave it a 10 out of 10 and called her a 'dream come true'. Since her back wasn't showing in this dress, it was perfect in Finn's eyes. So, that means that Rey had his permission to wear this one out in public. (Heh-heh! As if she needs it, but she does take his feelings into consideration.)

 

The black dresses she came down next in made her look a cross between a professional businesswoman and a party girl. A nice blend of the two. It was more like a dress that she'd wear on special occasions, like a Christmas dinner at her job or something. Finn gave it a 10, while she gives it a 9. She doesn't care for the thin scraps that dug into her shoulders.

 

And finally, the pièce de résistance, Rey came down in the red dress, Finn's favorite colored dress.

When Finn opened his eyes next, he thought she was absolutely exquisite. Her eyes, her lips, her skins, her muscles. Everything was highlighted perfectly due to the bright red of the dress that still illuminated the room, despite the low lights. She was always wearing a light shade of pink lipstick and black eyeshadow. Her hair due up in a single bun (Instead of Rey's traditional three buns) and has a single bang on the right side of her face.

This was, by far, the most beautiful she's looked all day. (Of course, he'd never say that out loud, knowing how Rey was when it came to the dresses she wore.)

Finn was completely entranced! He couldn't keep his hands off of her. He'd spank her rear end and caresses her legs, kissing the little slits in the dress. And Rey couldn't help but laugh as her man went crazy upon seeing her in this damn sexy dress.

"Rey, baby?" Finn says, looking up at Rey with his hands on her hips. Rey looks down, resting her hands on top of his. "I love you with all my heart and my soul is mated with yours. I just wanna say... thank you so for taking me and making the happiest man in the world. And, right now, that I have completely lost my mind, seeing you like this... as much as I love seeing you in this dress, I'm kinda wishing now that you weren't wearing it." 

"Well..." Rey moves the bang over behind her ear. "I mean, I could change that."

Just as Finn slides his hand over her stomach, he stops. "Wait. Is that what Poe meant before?"

Rey frowns at the suddenness of this topic change. "What did Poe say?"

"He said that Zada could stay at their place tonight." Finn tilts his head and gives Rey a suspicious look. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Rey then blushes as she smiles again. "I did. I was... I was wondering if you wanted to do that thing we said we wanted to do? About Christening the entire house?"

Finn gives her a devilish smile. "That's right. We only ever made it from our bedroom to the hallway."

"Don't forget the kitchen, the basement, the laundry room..." Rey adds on.

"Oh, trust me! I haven't." Finn promises. "I actually miss that old drying machine. It was the first one we own in this house before we break it when we uh... yeah. So, what's left?"

"Well..." Rey takes a look around. "We haven't tried the guest bedroom, the office, the den, or the closet."

"Where shall we go first?" Finn asks.

"The Den." Rey answers. "It's the closest one."

Finn bites his lip again as he gets up off of the sofa. Rey chuckles anxiously as she steps out of her heels before she can trip and ruin the moment. As Finn approaches her, Rey backs up, still giggling. 

Just then, Rey dashes for the den, laughing excitedly as Finn takes off behind her.

Kissing can be heard, clothes go flying. It seems like the adults get to do some 'unwrapping' of their own now tonight.

'Happy Holidays!' Indeed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Have a very merry Christmas!


End file.
